A Birthday Surprise
by Metrocity
Summary: Woofio wants to treat Holly right on her birthday, but she catches him before he's ready. Cake-disaster averted, the fluff commences. Fluffy Woofio x Holly one-shot.


Holly awoke with a huge smile already plastered on her face, as usual. She was a generally happy person, so it didn't take a special day for her to feel happy. It just so happened however, that this day was a very special one. It was her birthday. She was looking forward to spending it with her loved ones, though one loved one in particular came to mind. As she got out of bed that morning, she was met with the face of the familiar dog mascot suit she knew that she'd almost feel lost without seeing for even a day.

"Howdy!" Woofio chimed cheerfully as he made his way over. "How'd you sleep? You know I don't mind it when you cuddle up to me at night. It makes me feel happy when you cling to me how you do, woof." He paused for a moment and added, "Today's your birthday! Don't think I forgot. I could never. We'll celebrate when you come home tonight after work. Look forward to it; you'll be bow-Wowed for sure!" Holly smiled even wider, glad that her husband had remembered her birthday, and even moreso that he had plans to spend it with her.

While farming, she had a prominent skip to her step as she went about her chores. All crops watered and all animals fed, she made her way to the crossroads to go visit all her friends before the day was done. She was already very happy to have an intimate birthday party with her partner, but she was pleasantly surprised that the people of Tsuyukusa put together a party for her as well. She went to Tea-ful Reunion as told, and everyone was there to greet and congratulate her. She was so grateful for great friends like them. Sampling all the dishes they'd made for her, she gave them all her thanks and realized that it was already quite late.

The sun had set by the time she got back to her farm, so she rushed to make sure all her animals were inside, present and accounted for, and then made her way toward her house. She stood at the door, excitement building in her heart. Then, she finally pulled it open.

The sound of humming reached her ears before anything else. It occurred to her to close the door quietly behind herself, and as she did she looked toward the kitchen as a combination of wonderful aromas piqued her interest. It took her a moment to recognize the man standing there, pulling a cake out of the oven. She felt her heart skip a beat, and as it did, Woofio seemed to spot her. He jumped in surprise, fumbling with the cake and only just barely managing not to drop it on the kitchen floor. His cheeks were deep red.

He hurriedly set the cake on the counter beside all the many plates of other dishes he'd prepared, and then approached Holly nervously. "I-I wasn't expecting you yet..." he said at first, composing himself after a slight pause and managing a laugh. "I guess it is pretty late, huh? The time just flew by while I was cooking for you. I think I might have gone a little overboard." He coughed into a balled fist, clearing his throat as he took a step back and proceeded to spread his arms wide in presentation. "Happy birthday, Holly! I made all this for you."

The farmer was beyond impressed by the sheer amount of food he'd put together, not to mention the amount of time and effort it must have cost him. He surely must have spent the entire day working on this meal! Holly was almost moved to tears.

After they ate what they could and had a dessert of birthday cake, Woofio offered to clean up and so Holly waited for him near the bed. When he returned, he was back in his suit. Holly was somewhat sad, but the other half of her understood. This was part of who Woofio was. As she thought this, her spouse began to speak.

"Holly, um," he started, grabbing her hand in one of his own. "I just wanted to let you know how much this day means to me. Because it's the day you were born. Without you I'd still be cursed, and I wouldn't know what it's like to have a family and to be human again. All these feelings... sometimes they're overwhelming, but I wouldn't trade them for the world, because you're the one who gave them back to me. I'm so grateful to have met and married you... And um... most of all, I wanted you to know that I love you." Holly watched as Woofio pulled a gorgeous bouquet from behind his back. "The forest animals pitched in to make this. They helped me to find the prettiest flowers possible. They wouldn't stop teasing me the whole time about how smitten I was with you, but I didn't mind." He chuckled slightly as he handed the bouquet over to his lover. "Holly, thank you for being in my life."

Woofio removed his costume head again and the pair shared a kiss. This was the best birthday Holly had ever had, and her heart swelled knowing that she had this to look forward to each year from now on.


End file.
